


Feeling Sappy, Feeling Special

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Musical References, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junmyeon’s pretty sure he’ll never like anything as much as Red Velvet, with one notable exception.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Feeling Sappy, Feeling Special

**Author's Note:**

> May or not be inspired by Suho (and to some extent Chen) going out of their way to support Red Velvet. 
> 
> Also, standing ovation to Mod N for all her hard work putting together another round!

Placing a Candy Bong at the foot of the door belonging to the biggest known Reveluv in miles was the exact kind of self-affirmative dominance assertion Junmyeon believed would be typical of someone who looked like Park Chanyeol.

As he watched the newly signed tenant proudly carry up boxes from the curb behind the safety of a fourth floor balcony window, Junmyeon briefly considered carjacking the moving truck parked roadside, solely for the purpose of running over any nearby individuals rendered unsaveable due to their horrendous musical taste.

If the merchandise in his hand was any sign, society didn’t need those people anyways.

Too bad the guy was actually cute.

Oh, all Junmyeon asked for was for the stupid swirly baton clutched in his hand as he paced his way around the flat to be useful for something other than fly swatting and distracting his dog. The pinks and oranges of the plastic contrasted with everything red and coral splayed around his home, and it wouldn’t look good placed on the shelf against his giant bust of Joy, that was for sure.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

The apartment layout was sprawling, an impediment to meet cutes unless actively sought out, and the detour he started taking on the way to the laundromat was totally not preconceived.

So it was only fate that whenever Junmyeon passed by the ninth floor fitness centre with a plastic basket propped against his hip, the object of his poorly concealed, secretly harboured, affectionate ogling was always either dripping in sweat or had his headphones on, mouthing something silently as he worked the ellipiticals with a horribly stupid grin.

Chanyeol hadn’t hesitated to give out his number with a flirty wink and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Did you like what I left you?" he'd asked.

Junmyeon couldn't tear his eyes off the Dahyun photocard situated at the back of a jangling phone case covered in too many charms for its own good, nor the line of numbers scrawled across his arm that he went home with that day.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Turns out, he actually hadn’t needed it. Chanyeol lived directly below him, just a thin floor separating building levels three and four, a predicament Junmyeon was made well aware of the first time he’d heard Fancy coming out of the shower.

Albeit disgusting, who was he to judge a man enjoying his girl groups?

After all, he himself had done the same, guilty of owning two special editions of Wendy's Reve Festival Day 1 albums just to get the pretty, glossy photocards; guilty of erecting an exotic succulent shrine on his windowsill dedicated to the very special, superior maknae Yeri, and absolutely, unabashedly culpable of owning a lifesize cutout of his bias Irene, a piece of cardboard which knew secrets even his family didn’t; courtesy of Junmyeon sometimes secretly monologuing to it at night.

Hence, 2D Irene was aware as a glorified piece of recycling could be that no, he didn’t really hate Twice. It was just not ideal that a guy so hot, so close to the man of Junmyeon’s dreams be preferential to Heart Shaker, over Rookie.

In fact, Junmyeon would take it to the grave that some of the group's saccharine pop songs were actually good.

Hearing his neighbour belt out ‘What is Love’ at ungodly hours of the night made Junmyeon want to experience what that love exactly would be with Chanyeol.

He was totally not going to smile in his sleep like some besotted fool.

Not even the prettiest voice coming from it's most gorgeous owner could ever change his mind that Really Bad Boy was the superior release of 2018, by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless girl group plugs with aimless writing? You bet.


End file.
